


Collection of One Shots Inspired by Music

by httpsashtrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Not all are sad, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sad, Some of them are happy though.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsashtrid/pseuds/httpsashtrid
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots. I'll add titles in the summary as I go.1. "Symphony" {DESTIEL}





	Collection of One Shots Inspired by Music

It happened so fast.

I knew I was crying.

I didn't care.

Cas is dead.

Oh God, he's dead.

I remember hearing his laugh that morning. I remember feeling his heartbeat under my head when it was resting on his chest. His strong arms hugging me tight. His voice saying my name.

"Dean," he'd growled when made him mad.

" _Dean,"_ he'd sigh with smile when I did something to make him love me even more. If that was possible.

" _Dean!"_ he'd scream as a monster approached me, getting too close for comfort.

He's gone.

Sam's arms were wrapped around me as I screamed, tears running down my face. Lucifer was laughing in my face. I was trembling. I couldn't do anything but scream and sob his name.

"He's dead, Dean," Lucifer taunted me. "There's nothing you can do to bring him back. Your little pretty boy angel is dead."

"Shut your mouth," I barely whispered.

"What was that?" Lucifer said. He kicked at Cas's body.

" _Stop it!"_ I screamed. " _Don't touch him!"_

 _"_ Aw, did I make you cry? Let me guess, you loved him. You loved him so much that you two were disgustingly cute." Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Lucifer," Sam snapped.

"That's adorable. You're standing up for your widowed brother. Precious. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you." Lucifer laughed and snapped his fingers. He was gone after that.

I ripped away from Sam's arms and ran towards Cas. I laid my head on his chest. When I didn't hear his heartbeat, broken sobs made their way out of my lips. I couldn't do this without him.

"Cas, baby, please. I know you aren't an early riser, but we got stuff to do today, alright? Come on, you gotta wake up. Face the day," I tried to sound like I usually would to wake him up, but my voice came out as something unrecognizable. It was broken and shattered and strained.

"Dean.." Sam's eyes were filled with unshed tears. "We gotta go. Demons are coming."

"No!" I shouted. "I'm not leaving him here!"

"We gotta go," Sam got out. His arms were around me. I was kicking and punching and screaming. A hard press at one of my pressure points, and I was out for the count.

 

 

Days went by. I was sitting in Cas's room. I had one of his shirts in my hands, cradling his pillow in my arms. I turned on his radio and found one of the mixtapes I gave him a few months back. When it started playing, I started crying again, burying my face into his pillow as I would when I rarely cried into his chest.

I wanted this to be over. I wanted this to be a dream. It wasn't. I just wanted him to hold me tight and never let go like we promised we would after every hard hunt. Without him by my side, I always felt in complete. How am I supposed to go on without him here for the rest of my life?

I turned the radio up. These tapes are what he always listened to in his raggedy old truck that he loved with everything. I guess this is going to have to be my symphony from now on.

  _Dear Castiel, who art in Heaven,  
_

_I will avenge your death. I promise. I will bring you back.  
_

_No matter what it takes. I love you. I love you so much. I could say it a million times.  
_

_To all the angels listening right now, I hope you're proud. I hope you're ready. This is Dean Winchester reporting that all Hell is about to break loose. And no one is going to like it.  
_


End file.
